A Romeo And Juliet Tale
by SakuraChirari
Summary: OK guys im sorry but i just ran out of inspiration so i just left it as a one shot. sorry i havent been on for ages. i love you all and i might post some more stuff at some point XD nyaa bye


Hi

Hi! Charly here (I get sick of thinking of writing my pen-name and then deciding not to)! This is my first story on here so hopefully it will be a success

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. I just tell them what to do in the story lol

**Childlike beginnings**

Picture the scene: a late summer evening, the sun just starting to sink in the azure sky tinged with pink. The cherry highlights of the sky match the hair of a small girl sitting very still on a bench in the park. Silvery tears slip down her cheeks, seemingly unnoticed as she makes no move to wipe them away. The girl looks about 6 years old, so why is she here alone? Looking to her left you notice she isn't. A taller boy – around 11 – with midnight blue hair and deep, hypnotic eyes is standing just behind the bench muttering in her ear. A solitary tear falls down his cheek and he fiercely wipes it away out of sight of the girl.

**Ikuto's POV**

_I don't know what to do. She's crying now. Dammit I hate it when she cries! It always makes me feel like tearing up and I'll never let that happen!_

"Come on, it won't be that bad, we'll meet up again in the future I'm sure of it! Don't cry please Amu" I murmured in her ear, hoping this would calm her down a bit. I felt the tear trickling down my cheek and rubbed it away furiously with the back of my hand. Thank god I was behind her so she couldn't see.

"B…b…but it will be that bad!" I strained to hear Amu stutter the small sentence through her loud sobs that filled my heart with pain.

_If I knew it was going to be this hard I would have just sent her that letter my parents made me write. I just wanted to see her one last time. This is so unfair. I hate my parents for this!_

**Amu's POV**

_Why are they doing this now? I can't believe after 6 years they are taking my best friend away from me!_

"B…b…but it will be that bad!" I stuttered, hoping that Ikuto could hear me over my loud sobbing. He normally calls me a baby for crying but today is different. Today is the day our parents decided that they couldn't take us being so close. Even though it is their fight, they are bringing me and Ikuto into it! I heard Ikuto snarl behind me as though he was deeply agitated by something. I couldn't move to turn around and see what was wrong; my body seemed to be paralyzed with sorrow. I only hoped it wasn't my crying.

_Ever since I can remember Ikuto and I have been friends, but around a year ago our parents started fighting, and then stopped talking altogether. I don't know what caused it but now they have taken it further. They've separated us, perhaps for good! _I sobbed louder. _I hate my parents for this!_

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked up to see the sun sinking in the sky. _Had we really been here that long? We can't leave yet. I need to savor the last few hours, maybe even minutes that we have left together before I can't see her again. I would try my hardest to defy my parents and meet her, but she's too young to sneak out of the house, her parents would notice. Come on Ikuto, there's gotta be a solution! _I went and sat on the bench next to Amu. I didn't care any more if she saw me cry. I wanted to put my arm around her but couldn't. It was too painful. Ever since she was born I have been around, changing her, bathing her, choosing her little outfits sometimes. But now because of a stupid argument we have to be apart. I can't even imagine what it must be like for her. She hasn't called me onii-chan since the argument began, and now I doubt she'll be allowed to mention my name ever again.

"Amu" I whispered, imploring her to look at me, "Remember the time on your fourth birthday you had that huge cake in the kitchen waiting for the party? And you and I thought it looked so delicious we sneaked it up to your room and ate it all!" I heard her tiny giggle under the sobbing that was quieter now.

"That was a good memory, wasn't it Amu?" I turned her to face me gently "if we keep those good memories of each other throughout anything that happens, then nothing will tear us apart. Remember that Amu" I could feel my eyes tearing up as I stared into her honey coloured orbs and remembered all the good times we had together. _What is this strange urge I feel in the pit of my stomach?_ I followed the feeling to Amu's tiny mouth.

**Amu's POV**

It was only through my unstoppable tears that I saw Ikuto come and sit next to me. He looked deep in thought, the hypnotic midnight eyes that I had seen so many times almost clouding over. I noticed a tiny sparkle in the corner of one. _Was that a tear? No it couldn't be, Ikuto never cries, he says only babies cry. And I am the baby here. I wish I could just hug him and make it all go away, forget everything just for the time he held me tight like he used to when he was younger._

He began whispering to me, and at first it was hard to hear over my loud sobbing. He was talking about my fourth birthday, two years ago. _About when the argument started_. I had a huge cake, covered in pure white icing, decorated with tiny sugar blossoms and Happy Birthday Amu! written on it in large pink letters. The pink was the exact shade of my hair, the blossoms the shade of my eyes. Ikuto and I thought the cake looked so good we couldn't wait for the party and ate it in my room. We giggled the entire time, and when our parents found out they just laughed to see the grins on our faces (and the cake on Ikuto's!) I giggled softly at the memory, my tears quieter now.

"That was a good memory wasn't it Amu? If we keep those good memories of each other throughout anything that happens, then nothing will tear us apart. Remember that Amu." He had turned my head to face him and I could see tears welling up in both his eyes now. They didn't spill but I could tell the feeling was there. Suddenly his face was getting closer to mine. I felt the warmth of his breath.

**Normal POV**

You see the boy Ikuto kiss her. You look away not wanting to interrupt the rest of the touching farewell between the childhood friends. The sun sets, and the scene drifts away into a blur of sorrow and happiness all at once.

Well that was it! The first chapter! Please R&R, I hope that everyone liked it and maybe will give me pointers on what could happen in later chapters.

I might not update quickly because of school work but I will work on it as much as possible.

Over and out!


End file.
